Pool House
by thegirlinchargeofthewords
Summary: Nikki was just a girl living with a bad family when she met him. They fell in love. But then she met Eric. Mostly OC/Eric slight OC/Godric and slight OC/Tommy
1. The Start

**Enjoy. Please.**

**I really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>I stood as I saw Steve and Sarah walked towards me. "Godric is in the basement. We want him to feel welcome here. That is your job, Lucy."<p>

I feigned being wishy-washy when really I was pissed and excited to see him again. "Sarah, he's a vampire . . ."

"Sweetheart, he came to us willingly."

To hear that he came here willingly crushed me.

Maybe I should start at the beginning.

* * *

><p>I met him on my sixteenth birthday. I was walking home from a party when I tried crossing the road. I didn't look before I crossed. I saw the headlights and heard the horn and my scream. I scrunched my eyes shut,but I never felt the impact of the car. I only felt arms wrapped around me.<p>

"Are you okay?" an accented voiced asked me.

I opened my eyes to see a boy about my age, maybe a little older, with brown hair and eyes to match.

"I'm fine . . . I think."

Suddenly he was on his feet. One second he was on the ground sitting next to me and the next he was standing.

"You-"

"I am vampire."

"You won't hurt me?"

"No."

"Okay then." I stood up with his help. I wasn't scared of him. I mean, he just saved my life.

"My name is Godric."

"I'm Nikola Forester, but you can call me Nikki." I noticed he was staring at my legs. I looked down and noticed that my dress had ridden up and was now showing most of my thigh. I yanked it down and blushed profusely.

"Maybe I should walk you home."

The thought of home pained me. The home with the drunkard of a step-father and abusive mom . . .

"No! No! I'm fine. I just, uh, I'm going to go to a motel or something."

"Why would you do that?"

"I have the smell of alcohol on my breath. With twenty missed calls between my abusive mother and drunkard step-father I'm definitely not going home for a while." Then I realized I just babbled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to load you down with all my junk."

His soft hand brushed along her cheek. "Come with me. You can stay at my house. Isabel will surely have a change of clothes for you."

I was delighted at his generosity, but I declined. "I can't. I don't want to impose."

"Miss Forester, you would not be imposing on me or anyone in my retinue. No harm would come to you, I promise. I can't let you stay in a motel by yourself.

Call me stupid, but I agreed. "Okay, fine, but only if you stop calling me Miss Forester."

"Very well."

Godric's house was stunning. Very modern for a very old creature.

"You can stay in here," Godric said, "or in the pool house."

"I assumed you were rich, but not pool house rich."

Godric had the hint of a smile.

"Sorry, uh, guest room is great."

"I will send Isabel with some clothing for you."

"Thanks. I hate bothering you like this. I'll be out tomorrow morning, I promise."

"No rush."

And then he was gone.

I shut the door softly and sat on the bed.

What the fuck was I doing? I was in a house full of vampires and their humans. I didn't know any of them. I could die here by a vampire or get beat at home.

I choose vampire.

"Nikki, my name is Isabel. I brought you some clothes."

"Thank you." I looked at the labels to see the size. "Oh, my gosh! These are designer!"

"It's all I had."

"I can't poss—"

"Godric said you would try to refuse anything." She laughed slightly as she stepped out of the room.

"Only things that I don't deserve," I mumbled.

Isabel had brought me some sexy pajamas and Gucci jeans and a Gucci tube top.

With my back to the door I peeled out of my dress not sensing someone at the door.

"You," a male voice said, "would be a good dancer at my club."

"I'm sixteen and I don't dance." I pulled on the nightgown and turned. "I'm Nikki and you are?"

"Eric Northman. I'm visiting."

"Good for you."

He was incredibly hot, but Godric ranked higher.

Eric brushed my hair behind my ear and let his hand travel down my back.

I shivered and I could feel my heart skip a beat or two.

"Could you not touch me please?"

"Reason?" Eric flopped onto the bed.

"It's not your business, Mr. Northman."

"Ooh, feisty."

Thank God I would never have to see him again. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>I know there were probably many mistakes and for that I apologize. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Pool House. I had fun writing it.**

**Please review.**

**(I really look forward to them. They make me smile.)**

**:D**


	2. Beatdown

**Thank you to anyone who is reading this. =)**

* * *

><p>At four in the afternoon I left. I would have left sooner, but I slept in. I left Isabel's pajamas and a note (I'll bring the outfit back tonight) folded on the bed that I freshly made. I took a cab to my house where Arnold, my stepfather, was once again drunk and my mother was as always mad and violent.<p>

"Where were you at?" she yelled.

"I was at Shirley's house! I promise!"

"I called her parents! You weren't there!" Her hand collided with my face.

"Momma, please!"

"You were with a fanger, weren't you?" Arnold slurred. He enjoyed fanning the flames.

"YOU WERE WITH A VAMPIRE?"

"No. I promise, momma."

"UPSTAIRS! NOW!"

Arnold started laughing.

I started up the stairs. Maybe I could slip out the window before she got up here. No, I had nowhere to go. I thought I had gone up the stairs alone, but she was right there. Her hands wound in my hair and pulled. I went tumbling down the stairs.

I felt the blood running down my face. My mother kicked me in the stomach twice and then slapped me again.

"You are going to HELL for what you've done! Arnold, grab her clothes, put them in a bag. She don't live here no more!"

I almost had to drag myself outside. Once I was outside I spit up blood. The door slammed after a bag of clothes tumbled to the ground next to me. I hung it over my shoulder and walked to Hemmingway Park just across the street.

Tears mixed with the blood and I quickly grabbed an old tee-shirt from the bag and held it to my forehead.

It was dark out. Not the best time to be bleeding. I went into the bathrooms and quickly changed into a turquoise sun dress. After folding Isabel's clothes I started walking.

I found myself in front of a familiar house. I walked up to the door and knocked.

To my surprise Godric opened the door.

"Uhm, hi."

"Hello, child." His eyes were fixed on the gash on my forehead.

"I just wanted to thank you, for letting me stay here and I wanted to return Isabel's clothes."

I held out the bundle and he reached for it. His hand brushed mine and I felt electricity shoot up from my hand all way up my arm.

"You're bleeding." He looked me up and down. "And bruised."

"I know." I blinked causing a few tears to travel down my face. "I need to go. I have a bus to catch."

I turned and he touched my arm. "Nikola, where are you going?"

"Anywhere I can find a job."

"Why?"

"I got kicked out."

"You can stay here."

"I can't let you keep opening your home to me."

* * *

><p>FIVE MONTHS LATER:<p>

I looked over him to see the time.

Eight.

I lay back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly he was straddling my waste.

"Bored, love?"

"Godric, please . . ."

He rolled off of me. "No."

"But—"

"No, I will not make love to you or feed from you."

"Just tell me why. Just tell me why and I'll stop bothering you about it."

"Nikki—"

I hopped out of the bed and pulled one of the dresses Eric had sent me. I was his favorite little human. He doesn't send decent dresses. Most are leather and show off more of me than Godric wants the world to see of me, so I never wore them. The dress I slipped on was one of the more decent ones. It was yellow. It was beautiful and confusing for being so different than the rest of them.

Pam and I exchange shoes whenever we see each other. At the moment I have her favorite pumps as she had mine.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going for a walk."

When he was in front of me he looked into my eyes. "Nikola, please."

"I just need to be able to think. Walking helps me clear my mind."

Godric nodded and let me slip past him.

It was beautiful out. Just cooling down.

I had trouble concentrating on the weather or flowers. Was I really that horrible that Godric didn't want me? Was I that disgusting and unappealing?

A hand clamped over my mouth and a voice whispered in my ear, "Give him a message for me why don't you? Tell him that Krasikine will not rest until his debt is paid."

I'd had Godric's blood before so I knew he could sense what I was feeling and he would be after me any second. I tried to send calm through the bond.

His hand dropped from my mouth.

"What is this debt?" I asked.

"He killed my progeny after he was turned. Tell him that I would not reject someone such as you, älskling, with your beautiful ebony hair and luscious body." Then in a voice mocking Godric, "'No, I will not make love to you or feed from you.' How fucking ridiculous. If you were mine we would never stop." He kissed my neck. "Until next time."

By now I was trembling with fear.

"There will be no next time, Krasikine." Godric growled.

Suddenly he ripped into my neck and Godric threw him away from me.

I should have run, but I couldn't. I was frozen in place. It was all I could do to put pressure on my neck.

Krasikine laughed. "AB Negative. My favorite and as I recall yours too. Tend to your mänskliga. I'll be taking my leave." And he was gone. For now.

I was still frozen in place when Godric pulled my hand away from my throat. I looked at my hand that was soaked with blood.

"Holy fuck."

Godric bit into his wrist and held it to my mouth. "You must drink."

"No!"

"Now is not the time to be stubborn, Nikola." The eyes that rarely show emotion showed pure anger and that scared me more than anything.

I closed my eyes and accepted the blood. I pulled away at his command. I started walking back towards the house with Godric at my side. I said nothing and he said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And I would love it if you would review, but you don't have to if you don't want too. =)<strong>


	3. Never Warm and Fuzzy

_**Sorry for the wait. I was on vacation, came home, then went to Chicago for Lolla to see my dear Patrick Stump (YUM!+AWESOME VOICE!). I've been pretty busy, so updating has been hard.**_

_**I hope you enjoy! (Sorry for any mistakes and rushing!)**_

* * *

><p>Godric came to the conclusion that I would be safer with Eric. God knows why. Nothing against Eric, but he is half the age of Godric hence not as powerful or strong.<p>

"I won't go until you give me what I want."

"Nikola, you know that I—"

"Answer me this: Am I not good enough for you or I mean, what's wrong? What do I need to change?"

Godric ran a thumb over the track of my tears. "I don't want to hurt you, Nikola. You have no need to change. I just fear that you will be hurt."

"You don't need to be scared for me, Godric."

"But I do! I do have to be scared for you, Nikola! Do you know how much I love you? Many would be willing to harm you to get at me! Krasikine is an example of that!"

I sat down next to my suitcase. "Maybe . . . maybe we should quit this. Us. You won't need to worry about me. I can stay with Eric and Pam. Hell, even Bill or Sookie. We won't have to worry about each other anymore."

Godric was frozen. "Nikola . . ."

"I'm serious, Godric. I can't be with you and not be able to touch you. I can't be with you and let you be afraid that I'm going to get hurt." I started through the house with my suitcase. It was light out and Godric had the bleeds. "I love you too much for words, but maybe it's for the best if we break it off now."

With that I left.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Fangtasia with tears streaming down my face. Pam was checking ID at the door.<p>

"Eric is in his office."

I ran through the club, bypassing the strange and hungry stares.

I threw open the door. "I left him. I fucking left him . . ."

"He'll be fine. Krasikine is older, but a dumbfuck."

"No, I mean, Godric and I . . . we're done."

"He didn't break up with you." Eric said it as a statement.

"Godric told me that he feared for my safety and it scared me. He wouldn't let us be together completely. I didn't want to end it, but I did because I'm a horrible person."

"You're only sixteen and a half, Nikki, and Godric is over two-thousand years old." Eric put his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "If you had known him before he turned soft, you would not have needed to beg him for sex."

"I did not beg and what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"I'm going to go talk to Pam. She has to be bored out there."

I split from Eric's office back out to where Pam was.

I hugged her.

"Oh no. Human tears. Human hugs."

"Shut up. You love me."

"Don't make me weak, Nikola."

I cracked a tiny smile.

* * *

><p>"Did you pour you heart out to Eric?" Asking that was basically her way of asking what was wrong.<p>

"Godric and I, we're over."

"Oh my shit."

"Pam, you have a customer."

She turned. "Does your mother know you're here, little boy?"

"My momma's dead."

"So am I." Pam snickered. "ID?"

The man pulled out his ID. I could tell he needed V. I could sense it.

"Jason Stackhouse? Sookie's brother?"

Sookie's brother was doing V? Idiotic. Completely idiotic.

"How do you know Sook?"

"She stands out. Do you?"

"No. Well, in some ways. But not like Sook."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm one of those opened minded guys," Jason tried.

Pam smirked over at me. She glamoured him.

"Why are you here?"

"I want some V." I knew it! "What time do you get off work?"

"You came here for my blood?" Pam rolled her eyes. "You're right; you're nothing like you're sister." Then she extended her fangs "Go in."

He walked past her not knowing that he had been glamoured at all.

"He's gonna get himself killed," I said.

"Who left who? Is that why you're really here? Did he send you here?"

"No, it's not why I'm here. Yes, he did send me here because of some vampire problem."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"I did it."

"I thought you loved him."

"Eric said that if I knew Godric before he turned soft that I wouldn't have to beg—which might I add that I do not beg—for Godric to have sex with me. What did he mean by that? He wouldn't tell me."

"You are going to stay with me tonight and we will discuss everything that I know about Eric and Godric. I get off at closing, but I could give less of a shit."

Pam lived in a house close to Eric's. It's a very nice gated neighborhood. I don't know who wouldn't want to live there. Her house was a two story with black shudders. The inside was full of pastels which I enjoyed, but I also enjoy the inside of Fangtasia too.

"I don't normally let Humans stay the night unless I'm sleeping with them."

"Or feeding," I added. "You let me stay here because . . ."

"I like to gossip." She said it dryly, though she says everything either sarcastically or dryly.

"So gossip."

"I keep some food around for my humans."

"Is that you're way of asking if I'm hungry?"

Pam nodded.

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"Just make yourself at home and don't make a mess."

"Will do."

"Eric told me some stories from when he was with Godric. Finding women or men to feed on was not a problem for either of them. Some were willing for sex. Other's weren't. They had enjoyed them both, but the unwilling were more fun."

"You mean that they . . . raped people?"

"Most were willing."

At first I was repulsed, then I remembered, they aren't living in that age anymore.

"They live differently now. It was a very long time ago. They've changed."

"I know Godric has, but has Eric?"

"Everyone is willing these days. For Eric that is. Except for you and Sookie."

"When I met him I would have given it right away."

Pam started laughing. "But he's a dick. Given he's my Viking dick maker, but . . ."

"You love him because he's you're maker." I doubt I would ever get that feeling unless Eric or Pam decided to change me.

"What's with the long face?"

"Nothing."

I didn't feel like Pam needed all of my problems pushed on her. The heartbreak, depression, being lonely. The weakling in a world of more powerful beings.

I needed to feel different.

Pam sighed as she looked me over. "You aren't going to answer that are you?"

"What?" I asked snapping back to reality.

"You're cell phone."

I pulled it out and looked at the caller. Godric.

"No. I'm not going to."

"I will then." Before I knew it Pam had my phone pressed to her ear. "Nikki Foresters phone, Pam speaking . . . Good question. I think she's with Longshadow . . . Getting what she wants . . . I'm joking. She's sitting here on my couch looking pathetic and ready for change."

Pathetic, I was and ready for change to but to have it said so plainly and bluntly right in front of me and to the man I love and left no less.

But, then again, that was Pam. Never warm and fuzzy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you enjoy?<strong>_

_**Reviews are welcome, but not needed.**_

_**xX**_


	4. Shifters are Great in Bed

**2 ½ YEARS LATER:**

Pam and I walked into her house.

"I can't believe you dragged me to that concert."

"You loved it. Especially when Nick and Brian dragged us up on stage."

"For being in a boy band they do make good vampires." Pam turned back to me once she saw Eric pacing back and forth in her living room. "Nikki, can you get me a True Blood? I'm parched."

I glanced at Eric as I walked past him. Something obviously wasn't right. Usually I could stick around and listen . . . Maybe I was somehow involved.

"You want one too, Eric?"

"No." His voice was cold and tense. Not how I was usually treated.

The fact that he didn't say something about taking a sip of me or something along those lines had me worried too. Whatever was wrong had to be linked to me somehow? I could always hear the worst of it, but now I was being forced out of the room. It wasn't that I minded it, but it worried me as to what was wrong.

I opened the refrigerator and pulled out an O neg.

"How do we tell her?" Pam asked, with unusual concern in her voice. "When it comes to him she's still sad knowing he's safe, but if Nikki knew that Godric was missing and most likely to be put to his final death by the Fellowship . . . Eric, she'll break when she finds out."

"I'm sending Sookie to find him. She'll never know."

"Fuck, Eric. We can't—"

"We can't tell her either."

I spoke up. "If you want to keep a secret from me, make sure you don't speak so loudly."

I walked in-between them, setting a bottle of Tru Blood in Pam's hand.

"We aren't sending Sookie to the Fellowship." My voice trembled and cracked because I was refusing to let myself cry. "Eric, you are willing to lose her for Godric. I'm not going to let that happen. She's irreplaceable."

"What do you propose? Let him die?" Eric was shouting and the fact that I stood my ground was amazing.

"No. I'm going in Sookie's place. Only being my age, I can wind myself into Steve and Sarah's hearts."

"Nikki," said Pam, "I don't think that would be—"

"Quiet, Pam."

So she shut up.

"I can't let you go, Nikola."

"Shut up, Eric. Sookie is valuable. I'm not." I gave him a look that said I would not be arguing about this.

"You are valuable."

"Either you send me or I go on my own."

Eric growled, but none the less he gave in. "I will send protection with you. I will be in Dallas, ready to help during the night."

"What about Tommy?" Tommy Merlotte was Sam's younger brother, my age(nineteen), a shifter, and my former boy toy.

"I do not understand you're addiction to him," Pam said dryly.

"He was good in bed."

"We don't have time for this," Eric growled. It wasn't just the stress of a missing maker. Eric gets jealous. "Pam, call the airport. Private jet to Dallas."

* * *

><p>Eric was in a travel coffin, Tommy was bored, and I was freaking out.<p>

I was on a plane with two guys I had sex with going to rescue one that I had wanted desperately. There was a difference though. I had been in love with him and I was not in love with Tommy, he was a great friend and a great fuck.

Eric on the other hand . . . That would be the problem. I can't deny my feelings for him anymore. I love him. I truly do.

But I can't love anyone as much as I loved Godric . . . love Godric.

Absentmindedly I toyed with the diamond ring on my left hand.

"Nikki, you engaged or something?" Tommy asked.

I looked down at the immaculate ring. "Yes."

"Not me. Not Godric. Someone I don't know?"

"Eric."

"Eric?"

"Yes, I am marrying Eric Northman."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Did he do that shit with rose petals and music and wine?"

"No rose petals. There was screamo music and alcohol."

"He proposed in his own club?"

"Well, we were going at it in his office and bam. We're getting married."

"Wow." He smiled. "You have a thing for offices."

I blushed. Among several occasions I had visited Merlotte's after speaking to Sookie (business) and Jessica (she's entertaining)

"Hey, it was the office or the dungeon. Though I enjoy the occasional time in the dungeon, the office is cleaner."

The truth is I had no patience for this conversation. I just needed to get Godric out and go home. I only needed him safe.

The pilot came on the intercom and reported that we would be landing in twenty minutes.

"So what story are we going by?"

"You're my brother Nick. Our parents were killed by vampires while we were at church. Our mom stayed at home to watch us when her career as a ballet dancer was over and our dad was a mechanic since he was in high school. Oh, and the vampire's than killed Nina and Ron were their friends."

"Your name is?"

"Lucy Bray."

"Got it. How are we meeting them?"

"We offer them information."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit shorter than the others, but I felt like that was a good place to end it. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	5. Glint in my Eye

_**Salut! Comment allez vou?**_

**Sorry, loves! My new French class is getting me addicted!**

**Enjoy the story! Please!**

* * *

><p>Tommy pounded on the door of the Newlin's house.<p>

I had a bag slung over my shoulder that had Tommy and I's things stuffed in. We had to look like we didn't have much. I wore jeans, a tee, and my platinum and gold engagement ring was on a gold chain under my scarf.

Sarah opened the door with a pretty smile plastered on her face. "Hey there. What do you two youngins' need?"

I opened my mouth slightly to speak, playing my role as the calm, sweet, and gentle one, but Tommy cut me off.

"We have information . . . about vampires."

Her white smile flipped around. "Why don't you two come on in? You can talk to my husband."

"I'm sorry, we're being rude, we haven't introduced ourselves. This is my brother Nick and I'm Lucy."

"Oh, it's alright, sweetheart. I'm Sarah." I don't understand how she smiled so much. Maybe her face was frozen that way. "I'll go get Steve for you, Nick. Us girls are gonna have some tea."

She moved as swiftly as humans could back to find her husband.

I turned to Tommy.

"What the fuck am I going to say?"

"Whatever you can think of. Big conspiracy. Only vampires. Don't use names." I heard people walking towards us. I think there were three of them. Steve, Sarah, and one other person, but who? They were getting close. I plastered a smile on my face. "You should stop your cursing. Momma raised us with the bible and they don't curse in the bible."

"I suppose you're right, Lucy."

I turned towards the oncoming people. Steve and Sarah were smiling—Jesus, do they ever stop?— and Jason Stackhouse spoke. I had met him at Fangtasia when he was hyped up on V and several times at Sookie's place.

"Nikki, is that you?"

Shit.

I cocked my head. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"You visit my sister Sookie from time to time? In Bon Temps?"

I giggled. "Sookie's a cute name, but I don't know anyone by that name. It's nice to meet you though. I'm Lucy from Lufkin and this is Nick my brother."

"I'm sorry. I must've confused you with someone else." Jason shrugged, finally understanding. "Well, sorry for the confusion." He walked past us to the door. "Bye, Steve, Sarah." He smiled and was gone.

"Sarah tells me you have some information, Nick. C'mon back to my study." Tommy glanced at me with wide eyes. He would make something up, I knew it. He had too.

I sat down with Sarah and sipped at some tea.

"I'm sorry if this question brings up anything bad. What happened to your momma and daddy?"

"Momma's old friends from the business killed them."

"Oh my. I am so sorry. What business?"

"She was a ballet dancer until she had babies." I felt like an idiot for talking like that. "Poppa was a mechanic."

Sarah nearly whispered. "Was it vampires?"

Fake crying cue. As I spoke I felt tears roll down my cheek. "I didn't know they were vampires when I invited them in. It my fault Momma and Daddy are dead."

Sarah pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry, Lucy."

"It's been a long time. Nick and I have been traveling for five years now. Taking jobs and refuge were we can."

"You have no home?"

"No." I wiped at my tears.

"Let me talk to Steve and we'll see if we can get you and your brother set up with the camp."

"Well, of course, they can, Sarah. Anyone who is on our team with God against the devils of the night is welcome."

Yeah. I wasn't welcome at all. I hated the Newlin's for what they had done.

"Thank you both so much!"

"Yes, thank you very much."

A timer went off somewhere in the house.

"Ooh, Steve, can you take Nick and Lucy to Soldiers of the Sun quarters? You don't want that pumpkin pie to burn!" She scurried away.

"Sarah. She's always cooking something good for me." God, I hated this man. He says that people like me that intertwine with vampires will burn in hell for our sins, but I believe he will be the one burning. I'll simply be the one who pokes him in the ass with a pitchfork made of fire. "She thinks from just looking at y'all you would make great soldiers. And I must say, I agree."

"What're Soldiers of the Sun?" Tommy, er, uh, Nick asked.

"Soldiers are going to protect us from vampires and anyone who runs with them."

It was my turn to shoot a freaked out look at Tommy.

"Don't worry; they aren't strong enough to defeat the Lord."

We kept following after Steve. I looked at the time on my watch and then to the sky. The sun was setting and Eric would be up soon. I left a note saying that he's not to visit me, but he's stubborn. Maybe the fact that Godric's life may depend on it he would stay behind. If he needed to tell me something then he would be here.

"Well, here we are!"

The others were eating in the mess hall, still when the sun was down. Tommy had eaten quickly and returned. I just stayed here.

I paced and I paced. I could feel his presence. I could sense Godric.

His blood should have been out of my system by now. Maybe it was from my drinking so much of Eric's blood that I could sense him, since he was Eric's maker.

Tommy watched me.

"You're scared."

"I know."

"But you aren't scared of this as much as you are afraid what will happen when Godric finds out you're getting hitched to the vampire he made and considers as a brother, friend and child."

I froze.

"Father, Brother, Child," his voice said in my head.

I sounded like a whore. I felt like a whore. I would always love Godric and I would always love Eric. And now I wanted to cry.

"I'm scared of everything. Top of the list being tortured to death and," I said as I plopped onto my cot, "getting married."

That's when I sensed him at the window. Instantly, I flipped around. "Eric—"

"Aren't eating again, are we?" he snapped. "Have you found him?"

"No. After everyone is sleeping I'll search the grounds," Tommy reported.

"There is a slight hitch." I looked up at Eric. "Jason Stackhouse is here."

"You have met him before."

"Uh, well, at Sookie's and at Merlotte's."

Tommy laughed. "She was bent over the desk with me behind her when she first met him."

Eric glared. "Shifter, search the grounds. Now."

"I don't take—"

"Please, Tommy." I fluttered my eyelashes at him, like I knew he couldn't resist.

As soon as he was gone, I looked at Eric who was still glaring.

"Do you want to call it off?"

"No. Never."

"Then why are you scared?"

"I'm not. I mean, I am, but not because I don't love you. I'm scared because I think that I won't be a good wife."

"Is that it?"

"No . . ." I glanced out the window. Jason and others were walking back from the mess hall. Eric couldn't just walk out of here . . . "I'm afraid of what Godric will say."

I glanced again. They were closer and Eric wasn't moving.

"Bite me."

"What?"

"Bite me and fly. It'll get you out of here. We'll talk later."

As his fangs ripped into the fleshed of my throat, I screamed. This time it actually hurt. I guess he usually was in a better mood. Again I screamed.

Eric whispered, "Sorry," as he whipped around towards the Luke and Jason and the others. Then he was gone.

"Someone call nine-one-one!"

"Call Steve and Sarah!"

Jason picked me up wedding style and started running back towards the Newlin's house. Tears fell, not because it hurt, but because I suddenly felt like the Newlin's would love to watch me burn.

I held pressure to my throat and remembered. My engagement ring. It was still on my neck, tucked under my tee-shirt. Not only would there be blood caked in it, but they would ask questions like if you were hurting for money why didn't you sell it? Questions like that.

"Lucy!" Tommy came running up. Thank the gods he had clothes on.

The door of the house whipped open.

"What happened?" Steve shouted as Sarah shrieked, "Bring her inside!"

"I—I was going to go to bed when he attacked me."

"We need to get her to a hospital!"

"No, no, doctors. I'll be okay."

I'm just glad they didn't catch the glint in my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci!<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. It's totally up to you if you want to review! No pressure from me!**

**I'm sorry if my already erratic posting gets worse! I just started school again and I'm joining Drama, French, and possibly book club. Then, after school for a while I have to work for a haunted house and I'm going to have a lot to do. I'm helping with parades and plays and, I don't know. I'll be busy, but every chance I get I will donate to you, my dear readers.**


	6. Forever is Ours? Let's hope

Steve leveled eyes with me. "You have to let Sarah fix you up. And you have to tell me what happened."

I nodded mutely.

"Stay right here while I get the first aid kit."

Steve looked at Jason and Tom—Nick. "Y'all go back to your cabins. Nick, you come over here in the morning. Lucy'll stay here tonight."

Tommy was reluctant to leave. He was curious as to what had happened. I would've been too.

"Do you have an under shirt on?"

I nodded. Sarah rushed in with the kit and scissors.

She stopped when she saw the ring. "Lucy, what's this?" Gently she fingered it. "Nikola and Eric? Forever is ours?" she asked as she read the inscription.

Steve stared at it too.

"When I was born I was promised to him. Momma and Daddy needed the money. In exchange for the money, they offered me. My real name is Nikola, but Lucy is my safe name. He found me."

"Sweetie, you're safe here with us and God." Steve said. The voice made me want to vomit. I really felt bad for Sarah.

Fuck you.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was on a huge fluffy bed and my bag was on the floor across the room. Two Band-Aids covered the holes and my engagement ring was still around my neck. It was clean now. I guess Sarah had it cleaned.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Tommy asked furiously.

"Eric bit me. I told him to so he could get out, so I could twine myself with the Newlins even more."

"And he just did it? Bite you?"

"It's not like he hasn't bit me before."

"Gross."

"And if I recall, you have too, and it hurt worse."

Tommy smirked and then changed the subject. "Hungry? I'll help you down stairs. Sarah makes the best hotcakes."

Hopefully he wasn't falling for her or her good looks and sweet smile.

"I can't—I don't wanna eat."

"Oh, come now. Don't be silly." I jumped at Sarah's voice.

"She'll eat. Won't you, Lucy? It'd be rude to refuse."

Damn him. I didn't want to eat.

"I can try."

Tommy winked.

"Nick, Steve has some question for you about that information y'all have."

"Aright then. Make sure my sister eats."

I sat down at the table across from the preacher's wife and ate only a little.

"The Lord has sent you to us, Lucy. I know I can trust you."

I gave a smile while forcing myself not to puke. Literally and mentally.

"And with that trust, I'm giving you a mission.

* * *

><p>I stood as I saw Steve and Sarah walked towards me. "Godric is in the basement. We want him to feel welcome here. That is your job, Lucy."<p>

I feigned being wishy-washy when really I was pissed and excited to see him again. "Sarah, he's a vampire . . ."

"Sweetheart, he came to us willingly."

To hear that he came here willingly crushed me. It shouldn't have, but it did. Nikola Jane Forester was close to extinction, for more than one reason, but this almost did it.

"I'll do it for Jesus." Considering I'm Asatru, no way I believed in Jesus.

Dear God.

"You go on in and meet him. I'm sure y'all will warm up to each other quickly."

I nodded and walked into the basement of the church.

"Godric, you dumb ass, what the fuck did you do?" I whispered furiously.

"I," he said matter of factly from behind me, "am going to get what I deserve. I'm wondering what you are doing here."

I whirled around. "Dear God!"

I jumped at the electricity of his touch on my throat. "Who did this?"

"Eric. Yes, I told him too. Yes, I smell like shifter."

"Why?"

"Why did I tell him too? Why do I smell like shifter or why am I here?"

"All of the above."

"I needed him out safely and a way for Sarah to feel sorry for me more than she already does. I smell like a shifter because Tommy's here protecting me while I try to save you. I'm saving you because Eric wanted to send Sookie after you. Faery blood is very rare. She must be preserved. I thought Tommy and I would get you and get out."

"Who is Tommy?"

"The guy that wanted me when you didn't."

"Nikola—"

"Please, just— this is hard enough for me as it is."

"I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. I'm the girl who left you. Granted I left because I thought you would never love me."

"You don't understand, Nikola."

"I don't need to, Godric. All I need to do is get you safe, go home and get—"

"Is the ring from your Tommy?"

"No."

"Who then?"

"We'll tell you later. Right now we're escaping."

"I'm not leaving. I have no reason to go on."

I was fighting looking him in the eyes because I knew I would be sucked in again. That I would want to kiss him and tell him I would never stop loving him, even if he didn't love me.

But at those words, I had to look with tear filled eyes and a shattered heart.

Remember Eric. Eric who loves more than anything. Eric who I would readily die for.

"Godric, please, you can't do this to your area, or to Eric." I sat on his lap and buried my face in his neck. "Don't do this to me. Please. I never stopped loving you."

At this moment in time all I needed was his touch, and his promise. I could live without him being my mate, but living in a world without him was not something I would handle well. I loved him, maybe not as much as I had, but . . .

"Please, Godric."

His eyes closed. "Eric is coming."

"I know, I can feel him. He's mad about something . . . and worried."

Godric looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"I missed you so much, Nikola, but I cannot live with the things I have done. I can't live with how I treated you."

I tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

"I seemed as if I didn't want you. I would try to reason to you why I wouldn't do more than kiss you. I know that is what made you leave. So I don't want you to pity me or our situation. I only want you to be happy. I hope that you will have a happy life with the man who stole your heart.

"There are pieces of me that never left you. The part of me that could smile even when it stormed, or how I"

"Why do you wish for me to live?"

"You were the first person to ever love me and you were the first person I loved. I still love you."

"You are getting married." He seemed to be weighing options. "It would make you happy?"

"The only thing that would." I answered honestly. "The way I got through first several months, was my knowing you were safe, undead and walking."

The corners of his mouth tugged at a slight smile. Then it left. "I am here, my childe."

Eric was beside me instantly. He bowed slightly, "Godric."

I whipped at a tear that was sliding down my cheek. They both noticed. Eric spoke first. "Lover, are you okay?"

"Yeah, uh, I need to find Tommy so we can all get out of here."

I darted up the steps to find that on the other side of the door was Steve with a gun pointed directly between my eyes.

"Ever heard of cameras, slut?"

"Shit."


	7. Silver Chains and PaintBall Guns

There was a burst of air and Newlin was on the floor with Godric towering over him.

He was still alive.

Eric asked me if I was okay. I didn't say yes because the alarms were sounding and they caused me to panic. Something I needed to work on.

I grabbed the gun from Steve. I knew how to use one because Pam taught me.

"Eric, shed no blood on your way out. Keep her safe."

I followed Eric towards the exit.

I groaned as I peeked around a corner. The last person from the lock-in stepped out and some of the soldiers who in the short time I had been here tried to get in my pants were guarding the door.

Eric started to step forward.

"Stop. I've got this one."

I slipped the gun into the back of my jeans and covered it with my shirt. I could pull it out easily if needed.

I kissed Eric's Adams apple and jogged towards the guys with him slightly behind me.

"What's going on?" I let the tears roll down heavily.

"Lucy, the vamper is here. We think he's looking for you."

"Oh my god! Where's Nick? And Jason?"

"Missing, both of them."

"You have to let me out there so I can find them!"

"Who's your friend?"

"Steve sent him with me."

"We can't let y'all out."

Before they noticed I had the gun pointed at Billy—I think that's his name.

"Holy shit, man!"

"Get the door, Eric,: I said evenly.

He opened the door, calculating how we could get past the mob.

"You'll never make it. The arrows are made of wood," Billy stuttered.

"Thanks, Billy."

Eric and I sauntered into the chapel.

"There's an exit back there."

"Oh, there's an exit, but yours will lead straight to hell." Steve was standing at the altar with a different gun in his hand. Shit.

"Godric is gone! You don't have a vampire to burn now."

I glanced at the mob behind us.

"We don't need Godric. Any vampire will do and we have one right here."

"No!" I screamed, latching onto Eric.

"Nikki."

"No, Eric, you can't!"

"I'll be fine." Eric looked at me and nodded.

* * *

><p>The chains were on quickly.<p>

Eric lifted his head as much as he could so he could try and talk to Newlin. "I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom and the girl's as well."

"That's noble, but she's just as culpable as you are. She's a traitor to her race. The human race. She hardly deserves mercy. Maybe we should tie her to you so you could meet the sun together."

"NO!" Eric barked.

Jason came out of the darkness after a paintball hit Steve in the hand, making him drop the gun that had been pointed at me.

"AHHH! OOWW!"

Suddenly the doors burst open and the vampires of Area Nine lined the back wall of the church.

Stan stood in the aisle and nodded toward me before looking at Newlin. "Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

I wanted to barf. They killed a baby. An innocent baby. "Oh, god, no."

"MURDERERS!" cried Steve as the armed congregation watched in silence.

"Destroy them all," the vampire growled.

I buried my face in Tommy's back so I wouldn't have to see the vampires kill everyone and held onto Eric like he was a safety device.

"Enough!" Godric shouted from the rafters in the front of the church. I unburied my face and watched him. "You have come for me, I assume, Underlings?"

Stan spoke for the vampire crew. "Yes, Sherriff."

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist." Godric eyes washed over me then to Newlin. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me create an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

Steve Newlin was seething. "I do NOT negotiate with sub-humans!" He tugged open the collar ofd hi shirt. "Kill me. Jesus will protect me."

Smirking Godirc replied, "I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." His eyes glanced over the church before he dropped down onto the floor. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

No one answered and no one would.

"That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home; it's over now."

Those happened to be the best words I'd heard all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was short and rushed! Don't get mad! It's homecoming week which means many, many, many extra activities along with all the regular stuff! I really hoped you liked it! two weeks, Wednesday is the next update!<strong>


	8. Explode

All humans filed out except me, Jason, and Newlin.

My death grip on Eric was still in place and I didn't see it going anywhere soon.

"Thank you, Jason."

"No problem, Nikki."

"Yeah, thanks," Tommy added.

"You know nothing on the final day of reckoning we'll see who goes to heaven and who goes to hell!"

I eyed Steve with distaste and Jason smirked. "I reckon I've already been to heaven, and it was inside your wife!"

Tommy choked on a laugh as Steve's face turned bright red and he muttered incoherently.

"Underlings, return to the nest." As Godric exited, I looked up at Eric who was eying my hold on him.

"Everything is okay, Nikola."

I slammed into his chest and my arms wrapped around him. "I thought that I would lose you."

"You'll never lose me. Not even if you wanted too." His lips pressed against my forehead.

Jason cut in, "You and—"

"Just keep walkin', Stackhouse." Ah, Tommy was a good friend.

"I just never figured him as the relationship type." I heard one of the retreating backs say.

"That is exactly what I said," Tommy replied.

"I thought you two . . ."

"Nope."

* * *

><p>I sipped from my glass of wine and glanced around the room.<p>

"As far as I know, you are too young to be drinking."

"Hello, Isabel." When my smile didn't reach my eyes she frowned.

"Nikki, what is bothering you?"

"I'm trying to figure out how we're going to tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Godric who I'm engaged to."

"I saw your ring from across the room. It is very beautiful like you. Very expensive too. Not many here would pay so much for a ring. Godric or maybe Eric."

My eyes shot over to where Eric was standing talking to Jason. Probably about the V usage.

"The Human?"

"No."

"Oh my."

"Yeah." I picked up my glass and walked up to where my room used to be. The room I first stayed in.

I touched the alabaster bed post.

"You turned out to be the best and most beautiful dancer at my club."

"They why don't you let me dance anymore, Eric?"

"I've never been one to share."

"Eric . . ."

"We have to tell him."

"What is he going to say?"

"That would be a good question, but we won't know until we tell him."

"Which we're going to do right now. Right?" I asked.

"Right."

I could feel my stomach fluttering as we made our way from a bedroom to where Godric was talking to Isabel. We wound our fingers together and feeling my nerves he gently squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"He won't hate **_you_**."

The emphasis on how Godric wouldn't hate me, made me think that Eric thought that he would be hated . . .

* * *

><p>The ten seconds after we told him were tension filled.<p>

A smile spread across his face. "I see congratulations are in order."

"Thank you."

"I never thought the day would come when Eric would find a woman that he loves."

Talking became easier and soon we went on our way. Eric had a call from Pam who wanted to know what happened at the church. And me? Well, I was talking to everyone I could.

"My name is Luke McDonald and I am a Soldier of the Sun. Steve Newlin sent me to finish things off."

And then he set the bomb off.

* * *

><p>A vampire had exploded all over me. I was covered in his blood from head to toe and there was a cut on my shoulder and on my cheek.<p>

"Nikki?" Eric called out.

"Eric!"

Suddenly he was in front of me. I almost freaked out when I saw the wounds on him.

"Oh, god. Eric, you're hurt."

"Are you okay?" he asked raggedly.

"I have a few cuts. I'll be okay."

Shit, Tommy and Jason.

"Tommy! Jason!" I pulled away and saw Tommy leaning against a wall and Jason was on his knees in a different room looking around the house shocked.

"I'm fine."

"Everyone go to the Hotel Camille." Godric ordered in a stern voice with Isabel at his side.

"Go to the car. I'll be out in a second." Eric's hand left the small of my back as he walked to Godric.

To be truthful, I didn't think I could walk. I just saw someone I had known blow up and now his blood was all over me.

Shaking I walked out to the black Camaro that Eric had rented while he was in town. It wasn't his style, but it was mine. Eric would rather have a Corvette.

I kept trying to think about good things, but the vision of watching Anthony explode kept pushing itself back into my head.

How many humans and vampires were gone because I made a mess at the church?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this is my update! Two more weeks and you'll get a new one! It's getting harder and harder to write and update because I'm so involved with things in and out of school. I'm trying, though. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review if you want, I won't force your hand.**

**Updates in two weeks no matter what response I get.**


	9. Good Taste

The blood had come off easily which surprised me.

The water ran over my body, but faltered on their way down because of the sobs that moved my body.

Eric was supposed to be talking with some vampire officials and Godric so I figured he would never know that I was crying. I wasn't going to let him see me cry anymore. I'd cried to him enough. I'm stronger now.

Anthony had been my friend and my stylist. I would have cried even if I hadn't known him. So many had died. So many had been hurt. And there wasn't a thing I could do about it. My instincts were telling me that someone else would die before this was done.

"Nikki, unlock the door."

"No. I want to be alone."

"Ӓlskare."

"No." I wrapped a robe around me.

"Open the fucking door, Nikki."

"Eric Northman, I am not in the fucking mood right now!" I snapped as I pulled open the door.

"Ooh, the last name treatment. Better than cold stone silence." He smirked.

"How can you be so heartless? I just had to wash my friend's blood out of my hair and off my body. There are so many others that are dead and it's killing me that there is nothing I could do to fix it! And here you are being an asshole!"

"Nikola, you know very well why I am the way I am!"

"I thought that you were over being that way with me! I never asked you to change! I only asked that you would let me in!"

"And I do."

Looking down at my feet I realized I had no right to yell at Eric. He had protected me, loved me, done everything for me. I was hurting because many were dead. I was angry because I wondered how much was my fault. And I shouldn't take it out on Eric. I only did because he was an asshole and he was there.

Tears raced down my cheeks as I turned my gaze towards him again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm just so tired and I'm scared."

"You don't need to be frightened."

Eric usually told things as they were, but right now, not so much.

"Of course I do, Eric. I have to be scared for you, Eric. I have to be scared for Godric and Pam because what happened to Anthony and the others could happen to you all."

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere even if you wanted me too. Nikki, nothing is going to happen to us. We'll go back to Louisiana tomorrow and things will go back to normal."

My phone rang on the side table. Eric, not being a gentleman and being a high and mighty one-thousand year old vampire, made no move to get it.

"It's Sookie," I said checking the label.

"Don't get it."

"What? It's only Sookie."

"Bon Temps has a Maenad. She wants me to get rid of it. I don't want to."

"I bet it has good taste. Being around for so long." I accepted the call. "Hey, Sook."

"I need to talk to Eric."

"Sookie, I—"

Eric glared. "Nikki."

"He doesn't know how to get rid of it."

"He'll know someone that will."

"Bill knows her as well. Eric and I are having problems in Dallas. We nearly got blown to pieces!"

"That was you and Eric!"

"Tommy and Jason as well."

"Jason? But he was at church camp."

"At the Fellowship of the Son."

I watched as Eric started to peel off his clothes. "Sookie, I'll see what I can do about the Maenad, but talk to Bill. Tell him his boss would know."

"Nikki, please be careful."

"Always."

* * *

><p>Eric was dead to the world when I slipped into the hallway. The sun was high in the sky and it felt good on my skin. Most days I would still be sleeping, but today, I had something I needed to do. Today, I was visiting some old friends.<p>

Tommy had been asleep so I slipped him a note, as well as Eric. The last thing I need is a mad vampire yelling at me for not being responsible and reporting my every move. Well, the last part wasn't true, but Eric does like to keep tabs every now and then.

I was nervous. I hadn't seen them since I moved almost two years ago. Godric had made me go to school, so I had seen them all almost every day until I graduated. We had hung out before I suddenly left without a word.

The door swung open.

"Hello, Blaise."

"Holy fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I lost track of the weeks and my days are running together. My costumes for the play are stressing me out, plus schoolwork, and everything else! But alas I update for you.<strong>

**Enjoy.**


	10. Run Dry

**So updating took a little longer than usual. All I'm saying is that production week = hell week and then you need a couple days to recover . . . But, in the end, I am sorry for not updating sooner. I'll attempt to update sooner with the next , I made you wait so long . . . Allonsy!**

* * *

><p>I looked at the many bottles of beer and vodka on the table, most of which had been mine.<p>

"Oh," I giggled. "Fuck, Blaise, were those all mine?"

"Yeah."

Confirmed.

"Can I have more?"

"No." He laughed. "You started drinking at two and now it's nearly seven thirty. You are completely fucked up."

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I had just stepped off the elevator when I saw her dangling over some black haired boy's shoulder. I didn't like him touching her, not one bit. She is mine.

He put her on her feet and tried to steady her.

"Come on, what room are you in? I don't want to leave you in the lobby when you're this drunk."

"You're drunk too," she slurred

"Two beers. You had four and a half, plus some weed." He sighed. "Please, tell me what room."

Her eyes narrowed and she leaned in towards him. "Ah, fuck you."

"You have."

I was going to go get her, but now I was curious. Maybe her first wasn't the shifter like she had said. Nikki seemed more sober than ever at the mention of whatever this situation was.

"You didn't even get it inside me before you're Dad walked in! It was embarrassing! I'm lucky I'm not dead with what my mom did to me when she found out I was in a drug haze nearly having sex with you!"

The subject of her mother was a touchy subject, but from what I could tell, she was comfortable enough with this man to nearly have sex with him. I started on my way over to them. Her mean side dispersed quickly and she smiled. Nikki giggled, waved and turned back to her friend. "He is going to be my husband."

"I'm invited to the wedding?"

"Of course you are, you nincompoop." She paused. "Is this real life?"

"Yeah, you're just high."

I took in her tight jeans and boots, a grey shirt covered by a black vest. I loved it when she wore dresses, but tonight the jeans looked marvelous on her. They fit her curves perfectly. She was always beautful and tonight was not an exception, even thought she was, as some would put it, "drunk as a skunk."

She smiled. "Blaise, this is Eric. Eric, this is Blaise."

"Nice to meet the man Nikki keeps talking about." This Blais ran his hands through his hair, obviously uncomfortable in this situation and a vampire hotel. Someone could snatch him up. "I should go. Sorry for getting her high."

I shrugged. I wasn't happy that she was on drugs, but the only thing I could do now is feed her my blood, and honestly, I think she should suffer through her hangover. Maybe then she wouldn't want to get high. It was decided: I would take care of her, but not expel the hangover. Besides, it could be slightly entertaining.

"Bye, Blaise!" Nikki called after him as he walked away. She swayed and I picked her up. As much as I love her I wasn't about to let her think she was going to be getting in bed smelling like that. "You smell like pot and alcohol. You need a shower."

The elevator was filled with her laughter. It was rather cute. It would have been cuter had she not been high. From what I could tell, this Blaise, was not a good influence on her. If the hangover didn't teach her that getting high wasn't fun or cool, I would have to make sure this bad influence stopped, so she would too. Yes, she liked to drink with the shifter or when she was at the club, but never once had she gotten high.

Godric had just been exiting his suite when I stepped out of the elevator with her in my arms.

"What happened?"

"She went to visit a human friend of hers. As you can smell drugs and alcohol were heavily involved."

"Hi, Godric," Nikki slurred, looking at him upside down.

"Nikola." He smiled slightly seeing her inebriated state. "I see you've been having fun."

She frowned. "It's not that fun. Weed's smelly and it'll kill my brain cells, and rots my lungs, but . . . it's fun."

"You understand that that makes no sense?"

"But it does."

Godric cocked an eyebrow. "I suppose it does in a way" He actually smiled. "I assume I'll see you two later."

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki POV<strong>

Never, ever, ever again. The hangover certainly wasn't worth the short lived fun.

"Godric found you quite entertaining last night. You were all giggles and rambles."

My eyes widened. How long had I been asleep? And did he really have to talk that loudly?

"Most of last night and all day."

"Never again. Blaise should not have brought that out. It's never gotten us anywhere good."

Eric's brow furrowed. "Yes, something you said last night . . . you nearly slept with him?"

"Ah, yes." I stayed lying on my side, facing Eric. "When I was fifteen, other girls were bullying me because I was a virgin—that didn't bother me as much as what they were saying about and doing to Blaise—He was getting beat up and hated because people thought he was gay. So being horny, fifteen and looking for a way out of a few things, I thought up sex. Never happened though. I mean, he wanted too—he's bisexual-but I wanted more than sex while the parents are out of town."

"Isn't that what the shifter was?"

"You know I cared about him, not like I care about you. You're my everything."

"And you are mine."

I smiled. "Then don't be jealous." I rolled over towards the edge of the bed. "Ugh. I need a shower."

"As it so happens, I believe I need one too." He smiled and I knew what he planned.

"Ugh, I'm suffering over here and you're wanting me to shower with you?"

"I'm not letting you touch my blood, until you understand that I'll let you drink, but not do drugs. I heard hangover's are quite a bitch."

* * *

><p>The next day, I found myself walking down the familiar and dreaded street on which I used to live. I didn't know of course why I came here, I should be packing, doing something of use, but I came here. The place that I hated with a passion, but a place that I loved for sending me on my way to where I am now.<p>

"Where we at, Nikki?" Tommy asked, eying the shabby house.

I ignored him and rapped on the shabby door, feeling a pit being dug in my stomach, as I did it. The door swung open and I said, "Hi, Mother." Then a hand collided with the side of my face.

I really, _really_ hated that bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank, any and all of you have stuck with my story throughout these ten chapters. I don't require, reviews, but they make me happy.<strong>

**AMR**


	11. Promises I hope I can Keep

**I already had this chapter written before I read the _two_ reviews from the last chapter. Two, _seriously_? I think we can do better than that. But anyway, I want to thank my two lovely reviewers Carlypso and Trulsxoxo.**

**I would have replied to your awesome reviews but the link wasn't working. So thanks for your reviews!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I really hated that bitch.<p>

There was nothing more, in this moment, that I wanted more than to lash out and hit her just as she had me, but I would not lower myself to her level. I don't want to be her. I looked at Tommy who was trying to decide to help me or to let me handle it myself. I waved him away.

"You should have called!"

"If you don't remember you and Arnold kicked me out." I stepped into the house my combat boots clacking on the worn hardwood floor. And ran my index finger over the table that sat by the door. "It was actually quite good for me you see, I'm getting married."

"To him?" She motioned to Tommy who had just stepped right outside the door.

"No."

"Oh." She looked slightly relieved. "Who then? Is he rich? Let's see the diamond! I can wait to start pl—!"

"No."

"What?"

"You aren't coming anywhere near me or my fiancé. Not after the things you've done to me. You and that fat, drunken bastard. I came here to let you know that . . . that I would never be back, that you'll never hear from me again. You're on your own for good." I started out the front door and turned back to look at her stunned and very pissed off face. "Oh, and did I mention that he's a vampire?"

I smirked and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Eric was awake when I returned to the room. I watched silently, trying to conceal the slight discoloration on my right cheek while he packed. I always packed, so it was a little odd.<p>

"I would have done that."

"You were off doing who knows what and I was waiting."

"I was visiting my mother."

I felt the anger radiate through our bond.

"What?" he growled. "Did she hurt you? Look at me, Nik." When I refused, "Look at me!"

"It's just a slap. You've seen me in worse condition that this."

He glared.

"Don't even think of giving me your blood, Eric Northman. I'm fine and dandy."

"We have a plane to catch. I believe—"

"You have to help Sookie with the Maenad."

"Why are you so insistent about her?"

"She's my friend, Eric. I won't let her die."

"I'll go to see the queen and you will return to Shreveport with the shifter and Godric."

"Wait, wait, wait! Godric is going to Shreveport? Permanently?"

"For a while, yes."

I had no idea how to take this. What is good or bad? Good for the fact Eric will enjoy it. Bad for the fact I still have feelings for him, feelings that must be eliminated quickly and completely.

"Oh."

An hour later, Tommy, Godric Eric and I were at the airport. Tommy had boarded already, and Godric was talking to Eric in Swedish, of which I know five words. Eric had tried to teach me, but . . . He was a great teacher, but I was a bad student because I wanted to kiss the words right from his lips.

Finally I'd had enough of watching them talk. I grabbed my new purse, with my new phone-since the last one got blown up-and started toward the plane.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric called after me.

"The plane."

"Without a goodbye?"

"Yup." I turned and stuck my tongue out at Eric, but when I faced forward again he was right there. His arms wound around me.

"Got you." He kissed me softly.

"Eric . . ." How could I say this?

"You're nervous."

"Don't . . . don'tcheatonme."

The words came out in a rush. Hopefully he didn't understand the words that made me feel so nervous, but the slightly shocked look on his face told me he did.

"I don't know where this is coming from. When have I ever gave you a reason to think I would cheat on you?"

"I . . ." I glanced toward the plane. "I should get going . . ."

"Not until you tell me why you think I'll cheat on you."

I couldn't tell him it would strengthen my resolve to keep away from Godric. I loved Godric, not like I used too, but he's still very important and I just need to make sure that I'm not weak and I fall into my old self.

"Um . . . insecure?"

"You're anything but."

"Except for when it involves Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana and the 'relationship' you used to have with her."

Yeah. All true. Sophie-Anne was beautiful. And Eric used to fuck her. I didn't like it one bit, but I remained civil when I saw her. When she found out about our engagement the words coming out of her mouth were, 'So you're going to turn her into one of the slut dancers at your bar?' followed by, "Oh, Nikki, darling, I'll get you a wonderful gift!'

The second one didn't bother me so much. I'd take an expensive gift and consider it and apology-even though it really isn't one-for talking about me being a slutty dancer. Plus, last I checked, Sophie-Anne was into slutty women. No offense to Hadley and her other 'friends'.

I look forward to seeing what she has for me in two weeks. Probably a human for me to chomp on when I'm turned.

"I will never cheat on you."

I kissed him on his slightly stubbly cheek.

"I'll never cheat on you either. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Call me if you need anything."

God, please don't call me. I've got to do something completely stupid, something that could possibly get me killed.

I am going to attempt to kill a maenad with Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short, I know. But When I wrote this, I was dead tired and stressed to the max.<strong>

**I'm not going to make you review by threatening to stop my story, but I really love it when you review . . . It makes me happy (so if that means anything to you . . .)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. How it Happened

I pulled out my phone as I sat next to Godric.

I would wait to call or text Sookie. I couldn't let Godric know what I was planning.

"Tell me how it happened. You and Eric."

I smiled a little at his interest, but then I frowned. "One day . . . I was a complete mess. I was sure that no one could really love me because everyone shoots me down. Either I was ignored, beat, or rejected. It really doesn't feel good, even if it was for my own protection. Actually it felt a bit life a knife. But I was supposed to be with Pam, but . . . I didn't feel like crying in front of anyone. I didn't want to be alone either, but I shrugged it off." I played with my hair mindlessly. "I was crying by the time I even made it in his office. The door didn't shut, so I turned to see what was wrong and he was standing there." I smiled again and said, "The next thing I knew I was curled up crying onto his shirt on the god-awful couch. I was telling him everything . . . and he told me he loved me."

I smiled sadly, knowing I was probably never going to survive the maenad. I would never see my love again. I would never walk down the aisle and marry him. I wouldn't become a vampire and live the rest of my days with Eric . . .

But how many lives could I save if I sacrificed my own to kill the maenad that annoyingly shares my last name?

How many lives would Eric take in return for letting me die?

I knew I didn't want to know.

Ripping myself from the future, I dropped myself off in the past. "In that moment, I realized that I loved him too. I knew I loved him as a friend before that, but I had been idiotic and didn't even realize my feelings for him had grown. I was in shock, I just couldn't believe everything was really happening. In my shock, I kissed him, unsure of what to do next . . . it was—we—" Color flooded my face as that night came back loud and clear in my head.

Godric nodded with a somewhat mad and uncomfortable expression on his lovely, angelic face. "I understand."

"When I woke up I was frantic. I felt like . . . like I'd betrayed you somehow, even though it had been months . . . I ended up at Merlotte's down in Bon Temps. Sookie works there; I thought I could talk to her, but she was on her day off, which meant she was lying with Bill." I smirked and pointed over my shoulder at Tommy with my thumb. "That's when I met that ass-hat. He gave me anything I wanted. Vodka, whiskey, beer, and even some of the special stash Sam hides. Needless to say I was drunk as all get out, which trust me, is never good. I've tried to limit my drinks, yesterday as an exception."

Yesterday was a big mistake. Never, ever, ever again. The hangover was not worth it.

"Somehow, I have no idea, he's convinces a very intoxicated me into his brother's trailer behind the bar." I shook my head; I really was a whore, wasn't I? "Eric was mad, he knew what I'd done. He could smell Tommy all over me. And I was a horrible person. I just turned away from him and used sex with Tommy to cope.

"Can you believe after everything I cried and complained to him about, I was the one that brought it on myself? I was miserable again though and Tommy saw it. He told me he wanted me happy, to go to Eric. That I obviously needed Eric and I had to go to him. It took me a while to see that he was right, I just wanted to deny it. So I took off from Pam's house and ended up in Fangtasia, I went straight to his office when I saw he wasn't in his usual spot. There was a string of apologies and . . . you get it?"

"I get it." Godric leaned back in his chair. "I never would have thought with the way you used to complain about him . . ."

"Oh, I still complain. A lot. He's a big baby a times. You'd think a thousand years . . ." I laughed and shook my head.

My last laugh before I try to save Bon Temps.

Daylight. No better time to try to sneak out of a house with a two thousand year old vampire keeping an eye over you.

I pulled the door to the garage open only to have my way blocked by a huge werewolf.

"Mr. Herv—I mean, Alcide, what are you doing in my garage?"

No, no, no, no , no. I needed out of here.

Think fast.

Along with finding an excuse, I note how cute he was. Dark skin, jet black hair, dashing smile. Damn, he even had dimples. I wonder where else he has dimples . . . No! No, Iwouldn't think about another man than Eric . . . or Godric.

"Northman told me to keep watch during the day."

"Keep watch on me? Why?"

"Cause evidently, y'all got some supe problems in Bon Temps."

"I just have to run to the store . . . It really won't take long."

"Eric said you had no reason to go out. The house was fully stocked."

"He has Bobby do shopping when we're gone."

"And?"

"And there are things he doesn't get for me."

I glanced at the Corvette. No way was I taking that near a maenad.

Then there was the Lincoln. I hated that car with a passion, so did Eric. I always wander why he bought it. I drive the Camaro, he drives the Corvette.

No one wanted to touch the Lincoln with a fifty foot pole.

"What?"

"God, you are so thick! I need tampons!"

I really did. I was almost out. I would have to put that on my shopping list.

Then it hit me.

I was never going shopping again. Most likely I would be dead by tonight.

"Just let me go to the store. I'm pretty sure Eric would be pissed if I bled all over the furniture."

"Er—Uh—sure."

"Feel welcome to make yourself at home. Grab a beer or some food. Whatever. I'll be back in fifteen."

I smiled at him as I climbed into the Lincoln.

The drive to Bon Temps seemed to be the longest of my life. I knew that I was driving towards my possible death, but I couldn't just do nothing, I had to help.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short! I'm sorry! I'll try to make the next one longer, but I can't make any promises. I'm falling apart at the seams, that's all I can tell you and writing makes me feel better no matter how minimal it is.<strong>

**Please review and make me feel a little bit better.**

**Thank you.**


	13. Love Will Tear Us Apart

I looked at the sight before me in disbelief.

There was a fucking tower of _meat_ in Sookie's front yard.

It was disgusting. The tower smelled horrible and that made me feel sick, but what the maenad had done to Sookie's house. If I had gotten here sooner . . .

Honestly, I had no idea what to do. Sookie's car wasn't here, and she wasn't at Merlotte's. Hopefully she's smart enough not to go to Bill's considering it's just across the cemetery. She might be a t Jason's or Lafayette's.

"Who are you?"

The voice was accented, but I couldn't place it. It was one like Eric and Godric's, so old, you had no idea.

"I'm lookin' for a Sookie Stackhouse. I work at a bar up in Shrevepor' and my boss wanned me to fetch 'er for 'im. Think they got something goin' on, ya know?"

"I don't care."

Her body began shaking and vibrating. I took it as my sign to get the hell out of there. I jumped into my still running car and slammed on the gas pedal. I looked in the rear view mirror to see her mouth was hanging open and her eyes wide.

* * *

><p>"Bill's in New Orleans?" I asked yawning and stretching as I sat up on Lafayette's couch.<p>

"Yeah. Oh god! Now it's just us! Maryanne can take over anyone but us!"

I still wondered why she couldn't possess me, but it would wait. For now I wanted to help calm Sookie, while Lettie Mae and Lafayette watched Tara.

"Sookie, I might have some people coming . . ."

Sookie nodded towards the window and my heart leaped into my throat.

It was dark out and I saw two outlines approaching the house.

"Fuck. I'm in trouble."

Well, I wasn't dead yet.

Eric certainly ripped me a new one. Seriously, he was completely pissed and so was Godric. Eric yelled and Godric was damn near close to it. I didn't even try to fight them. I knew it was stupid. I knew that I could have gotten myself killed, but I only wanted to help and they wouldn't care. They would probably get even madder.

I just sat there while they yelled and chastised. Sookie and the others watched and waited for my normal spitfire attitude, but all I said was, "I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes for a minute and opened them again. "I know I'm an idiot and I could have died. I'm sorry and I'll try not to do it again."

"How did you even get past the werewolf?"

I considered making up some story about it, to get Eric riled up, but now was seriously not the time.

"I told him I had to go buy tampons." I shrugged trying to cover up my blush. "So are we gonna go kill the bitch or what?"

"She can't die unless she has been convinced her god has come to her."

"You did not say we were dealing with a maenad," Godric said, glaring. "You would have had no need of running to the queen."

I felt myself stiffen. If Eric knew Godric would know . . . then he went to the queen for . . .

I stood quickly and moved closer to Godric. I felt eyes burning a hole in me and I shivered.

"She will need a sacrifice—"

I heard the clack of her pumps on the wooden porch and moved to let Pam in. She smiled and hugged me. "I saw the Lincoln parked around back. Good choice. It always was the ugly car."

I wasn't introducing anyone. They wouldn't care anyway.

"Sorry."

I watched pam nod to the other vampires in the room.

"As I was saying, she will need a sacrifice. A shape-shifter or someone her powers can't touch. They must have a beating heart."

Sookie's and my eyes met quickly. We were both more aware of the danger facing us than before. I knew Sookie would die before she let Sam die—Tommy was partying in Shreveport- and I would do whatever I could to get the town back to its dysfunctional self. It seemed one of us would die tonight.

The vampires noted our reactions.

"Sookie can't be possessed or whatever is going on."

Please don't say it. Please. _Please._ _Please!_

"Neither can you."

Damn it.

Eric's eyes turned to me, anyone beside me and possibly Godric could see the raw panic, which everyone else would pass off as anger, though there was some of that mixed in there as well.

"You weren't going to tell me."

I shook my head and pleaded, "Let's just go outside for a second, okay?"

"No. We have to finish this tonight. Once daylight hits you'll be running off with a sign that says 'sacrifice me'."

"Eric—"

"Be quiet," he hissed at me.

"Eric!" Godric said forcefully. "Go outside. You'll be no help if you're like this. Calm yourself."

I didn't want to talk anymore. I wanted to help plan

"Nikki, go with him."

"No."

Eric gave me a slightly offended look.

"_We_ won't be any help outside."

"Fine," said Pam. "Go stand watch we don't want the evil bitch to sneak up on us. Eric will be able to hear everything we say and he can tell you."

I huffed and walked out of the trailer with a bit more force in my step than I should have had. Eric walked out behind me.

"You were going to run off the first time you got the opportunity! You were going to sacrifice yourself!"

"Why the hell not?" I asked tiredly. "You knew that Godric knew about maenads and you went to the queen anyway. Why, I wonder what you did, who you did?"

"I have not, and will never cheat on you, Nikola! You need to stop being jealous!"

"Me?" I asked. "You're the one that gets cranky when I talk about Tommy or whoever."

"Because I don't know how committed you are to our relationship!"

Suddenly any anger I had towards Eric was gone. What had I done to make him think that I wouldn't be committed?

"I'm yours. Completely yours. No one can change that, Eric. In two weeks, we'll be getting married.'

"Last I heard, you were still scared."

"I'm not scared about marrying you." I looked up into his blue eyes and lifted my hand to his jaw. "I'm afraid we won't make it out of this, but . . ."

"We'll still be alive by the end of the night." He kissed me lightly and his arms held me to his chest. "I'll promise you that, mainly because you'll be staying here."

"I will not stay here. I refuse."

His face darkened. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"I nearly lost my maker, I'm not going to risk losing you too!"

I knew the thought of losing Godric hurt Eric more than I knew, but the anger was back, so I continued to fight.

"Then why the hell did you send me after him?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? You love him more than you'll ever love me."

"I didn't think you were stupid until now. He's the first man I've ever loved, I'll always love him, he saved me from the world, but you . . . you saved me from myself. You're a jackass Viking vampire, but I love you more than I'll love anyone." I felt warm tears run down my face as I reached for the ring on my finger.

I pulled it off and sat it on the banister before walking inside.

A now single woman, yet again running from love.

_Love will tear us apart- Fall Out Boy_

_(Cover of Joy Division)_

_When routine bites hard_

_And ambitions are low_

_And resentment rides high_

_But emotions won't grow_

_And we're changing our ways_

_Taking different roads_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

_And love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

_Why is this bedroom so cold?_

_Turned away on your side._

_Is my timing that flawed,_

_our respect runs so dry?_

_Yet there's still this appeal_

_That we've kept through our lives_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

_And love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

_Do you cry out in your sleep?_

_All my feelings exposed._

_Get a taste in my mouth_

_As desperation takes hold_

_Is it something so good_

_Just can't function no more?_

_When love, love will tear us apart again_

_And love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

**Yes, well, no comment . . .**


	14. Ruin it

I was glad to see that Godric and Pam weren't paying attention, so they hadn't heard what just happened. It was just them and Sookie, and now me. I assumed Lafayette had taken the two crazies back to his bedroom to keep them from messing something up. I felt like I had just ripped a piece of me away. Why did I always run? Why could I face evil churchie people but I couldn't face love? I gripped onto a chair and my knuckles went white.

". . . and Nikki could go talk to the shifter at his bar. To explain what he needs to do." Pam looked over at me, not noticing my dark mood.

"Nikki?" Godric said.

"I did it again. Why am I such an idiot? Why do I always ruin everything?"

I felt his and Pam's gaze slide down to look at my left hand, my ringless left hand. Pam left immediately, looking for her maker, but Godric moved closer to me.

"I never do anything right!"

He merely shook his head.

I looked at him tears brimming over. "He hates me now and so does Pam. I deserve it though. I'm a horrible person."

He brushed tears away gently. "You're so young . . . and you're scared."

"More than anything."

"Eric is nearly one-thousand-one hundred years old and he's scared."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"He's never been in love before. I felt it, though, when he finally fell in love. It was much like an explosion through the bond. It's uncomfortable for him to have his emotions bare."

"But when you turned him, weren't his emotions bared then?"

"The bond between child and maker is different than that of a normal relationship."

I snorted. "You call what Eric and I had normal?"

"He took care of you and you him. You shared a bed, money, love."

He brushed tears away gently and I realized I needed to not be weak. I had long since given up the role of damsel in distress.

I straightened. "Pam said something about me going to see Sam?"

"Don't worry, Nik. I'll do it," said Sookie as she made her way to the door. "That alright?" she asked Godric who nodded.

"Yes. I believe I have a use for Nikola somewhere else."

Sookie smiled. "I hope I'll see y'all later."

"You're going to be okay." I hugged my friend tightly.

"I'm sorry, I brought up that the maenad didn't affect you, but I'm not letting you get hurt. I didn't mean for it to cause problems between you and Eric."

"It's alright, Sookie."

"What are you going to do now that . . . ?"

Now that, I have no home, no ties?

"I don't know." Hell, I didn't even know if I would really make it out of this. I looked down at my hands. I just needed to quick thinking for a while.

"We'll be at your house shortly, Miss Stackhouse."

Suddenly the door burst open. Pam stood there, her eyes wide, frantic.

"Eric's gone. He went to the maenad. Nikki—"

"I know what I have to do." I whispered.

* * *

><p>I neared Sookie's house.<p>

"Oi! Maenad!" I shouted. "Where the hell is my vampire?"

I heard a crunching sound behind me. "The tall, blonde? Oh yes. He tried to kill me, so desperate."

"_Eric Northman is anything but desperate_."

"Let's cut the shit. Everyone in this podunk town will be here under my control in five minutes. I'll cure your boyfriend if you let me have Sam Merlotte."

"Tara, Lafayette, why don't you help my maid of honor get ready? My vessel should be arriving soon."

Dammit. That was where they went. Did they always have to be idiots?

"Oh fuck no lady. I'm not—"

"Do you want Eric Northman to live?"

Oh, god. What had she done? I'd probably die if he died. I'd only survive if Godric came through and he managed to keep me from doing something stupid (meaning something that would grant me a one-way ticket to hell in the eyes of die-hard, judgmental Jesus freaks).

"What did you do to him?"

"Search the house . . . if you can escape them." She motioned to the people of Bon Temps who now surrounded us. Every single person was shouting crazy stuff that made no sense what so ever and they all had black eyes. I realized in that moment as they started to surround me, that I should have brought Pam and Godric. These people were going to hurt me. I could feel pain, physical pain through Eric and I's bond.

"Ouch!" Some bitch had just tossed a knife at me. Oh, I caught it, alright, unfortunately it was blade first.

"Stop!" I sighed at the familiar southern voice of Bill Compton. "I have your vessel, Meanad!"

And sure enough, Sam Merlotte was gagged and held in front of him.

"Eeee!" she squealed. "Eggs, Carl, secure the vessel!"

The knife was still grasped in my hands. My hold strengthened as the tension built.

"You can't have him unless you let the girl go."

"But she's my maid of honor," she pouted.

"I do not care."

"Fine. Let the little bitch go."

The people split, making a path straight to Bill and I ran for it.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't mean to offend anyone religious with the "Jesus freak" comment, but this chapter was meant to be very pissy and grouchy. Nikki is very anti-christian in my character plan for her.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Nothing is ever Fair

**EPOV**

The end of my existence was near, of that I was sure. I shouldn't have come here and tried to drain the delusional bitch.

I wouldn't even die a happy man. The reason for my existence had just ended us. She had just slipped the ring off her finger and laid it on the old dirty banister at that fucking tiny crack house.

I shouldn't have let her know that I was so insecure, worried that she'd leave. It seemed she took the chance I gave her. Fuck it all! My emotions were out of control lately. Almost losing the person who made you what you are will do that to you. It will make you worry and sweat. Make your anger and panic and fear ten times worse than it really is. I hadn't even worried before Godric went missing. I knew she was mine and I knew that she would never cheat.

There wasn't just mental pain, but physical too. My insides were being ripped apart.

A thousand years wasn't enough.

I wanted more time with her.

At the risk of sounding like a child . . .

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair at all.

**NPOV**

"Nikki, Sam will have to drink a lot of my blood, but I think you need some as well." He grabbed my left hand that still grasped the knife. I was a little scared to let it go. "You are no longer engaged."

"No."

"You need to drop the knife." He locked eyes with me. "It's going to hurt."

"I wouldn't expect anything less . . . Are you even going to ask about Sookie?"

"You know as well as Eric why I am not asking about her."

"But that is exactly why you should. You are disobeying Sophie-Anne."

"We can talk about this later. On the count of three drop the knife"

"One."

Bill said, "Two," before biting into his wrist.

"Three." The knife dropped to the ground and blood poured to the ground after it. Blood invaded my mouth from Bill's wrist.

I've come to the conclusion that vampire blood is like wine; it gets better with age.

"After she stabs Sam, knock over the tower."

I needed to get Eric. I wanted Eric.

Bill looked dashing.

Gah! Damn blood! It really worked fast.

Eric. Eric in pain somewhere.

How could I knock that thing over anyway?

"Use your power. You're like Sookie! Use your power."

A light shot from my hands.

The tower fell with a thud. I grabbed the gigantic egg and smashed it to the ground.

No time to think.

Run.

And It's exactly what I did.

"Eric!" I yelled bursting through the front door. "Eric!"

I heard a groan. Dammit! Where was he? I could feel him drifting.

"Nikki . . . upstairs . . ."

When I found him, I collapsed next to him sobbing. "Eric please. You can't leave me. I love you. Please!"

"You smell like Compton."

Fucking hell. Of course he would notice that.

"I need you to drink from me, Eric. Maybe blood could . . . "

"No use."

"You can't leave me. I can't live without you . . . I—I'll ki—"

"No. Please."

I nodded as tears dripped off my face.

"Just hold me."

I tried my best a humor. "But you're huge."

I was going to kill Godric. Literally, I would kill him and Pam too. The only people who could help Eric and they wouldn't come.

"Tell me what's happened," he weakly ordered.

"I was in the process of a break down when Pam nearly knocked the door off its hinges, saying you were gone. That you came here. So I came here ready to fight, but the maenad had me trapped. She said I could have you if I could escape from the people under her command. Someone threw a knife and with your blood that was left in my system I caught it blade first."

I looked down at him he was staring up at me as intently as he could.

"Then Bill showed up with Sam and he traded him for me. He fed me his blood so I could, uh, use this power thing . . . it makes lights shoot out of my hands. It's like all this power just shoots out. But I knocked over the tower of all things dead and here I am."

"Faery. . ." Eric's eyes were closing slowly.

"Don't leave me. Please . . . Just stay with me a little while longer. Please."

I saw him move his arm and I reached for his hand.

"Imagine if vampires could have kids," I said, changing the subject. "It would be pretty awesome to see a little version of you running around the house. I bet he'd be just like you."

"God, help us if he had you're stubbornness."

"What if it was a girl?" Pam asked as she landed next to us. Godric was just to the right of her.

"Help him!" I yelled at Godric.

Godric bit into his wrist and held it to Eric's mouth.

"You better fucking hope that works," I growled. I felt a small tug on my hand that was still clutching onto Eric's. Amusement ran through our bond along with his relief, but then a shot of anger and I was pinned to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>No comment.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Reuinited and it Feels so Good

"Imagine if vampires could have kids," I said, changing the subject. "It would be pretty awesome to see a little version of you running around the house. I bet he'd be just like you."

"God, help us if he had you're stubbornness."

"What if it was a girl?" Pam asked as she landed next to us. Godric was just to the right of her.

"Help him!" I yelled at Godric.

Godric bit into his wrist and held it to Eric's mouth.

"You better fucking hope that works," I growled. I felt a small tug on my hand that was still clutching onto Eric's. Amusement ran through our bond along with his relief, but then a shot of anger and I was pinned to the ground.

"You will never threaten to hurt yourself just because I'm no longer here."

"I promise." I stopped my tears for just a moment. "You bastard! Why did you do that to me?" I hit him in his chest several times until he stilled me.

He smiled. "I'm not sure, but I'm glad you've gotten a taste of your own medicine."

"I was so scared."

"Good." Eric rolled off of me and stood.

"I'm assuming that you'll want this back." Pam had a small gold circle in her hands. Gold and platinum.

My ring.

I looked up at Eric who was watching my reaction. "Do you want me too?"

"Yes."

I leveled eyes with Pam. "You better let me have my damn ring back."

"Don't get your underwear in a twist, sweet cheeks. I'm happily handing it over. It gives me the willies."

"Because it means that you finally have to rip your head out of Eric's ass?" Bill snapped walking up the steps.

Pam tossed me the ring and I put it on as fast as I could.

Aa soon as the ring was on, I felt whole again.

"Bill, I wanted to thank you for your . . . generous donation?"

"Who am I to deny you the right to help the man you love?"

I shrugged. "She's dead then? The Maenad? What about Sam?"

"Yes, and Sam is fine. Helping Sookie get people home."

"Ding dong. The bitch is dead."

I laughed at Eric's joke. "You've watched _'The Wizard of Oz'_, but not _'Gone with the Wind'_?"

He just shrugged.

"Sunrise is coming. I should think that you all would want to leave for Shreveport."

Godric nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Compton."

"Yes, Sir."

"Nikki, Pamela, Eric, I suggest we leave."

"I feel like I need to help Sookie . . ."

"Ms. Forester, I may be over stepping my boundaries, but you look dead on your feet." A mischievous glint surfaced in Bill's eyes. "I was going to suggest you let me fix that little problem, but seeing as you're engaged again."

"Oh, shut up, Bill." I got back up onto my feet and noticed that I suddenly felt light headed. Very lightheaded.

"Nikki?" Eric asked attentively.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Or so I thought.

I found myself curled in Eric strong, cold, dead arms. He was dead for the day and I was just too lazy to move. I had slept most of the day and I felt better, not so wiped out. Plus, I felt safe. It was my first time back in bed with Eric since Dallas, and I had missed it. Two days of not being in the same bed with him and it was lonely, but now, everything was great. Godric was safe, Eric was home, Tommy was off having a 'few day fling' with a dancer from Fangtasia—I think her name was Andréa—and the maenad was dead. Now, I just had to have—and survive—a wedding.

Eric, being who he is, suggested we just do it the vampire way, but me, being who I am, wanted to do it both ways. Humans and vampires would recognize our marriage, even if it killed me.

One part I wasn't crazy about. We had to travel to Vermont since it was the only state that vampire-human marriage is legal as of now.

I could be turned and then we could get married without a hitch, but I really wanted to experience my wedding as a human. Absent mindedly I started tracing the contours our Eric body, blushing when he opened his eyes.

"Hi."

"You're blushing."

"Only for you."

"Good." He sighed. "We should talk."

"We can talk later right now, I want you. It's been too long. Two days is too long."

Suddenly Eric was above me, staring down into my eyes. "I'll have to fix that, won't I?" he growled huskily.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of this story, but I might write another.<strong>

**I love you all for reading!**


End file.
